Life's Unfair
by maevey
Summary: Corellia is Draco's little siter. Forced to go to a magical school in America, she grows to be a skilled witch. In her fourth year she transfers to Hogwarts, where she is promised at eighteen to marry Blaise, her brother's best friend. Will love blossom o


I sat up in bed, just another bad nightmare. It was hard to distinguish anything in the darkness, except I could clearly make out where the door was, due to it being slightly open. After looking at my clock I realized there was no point going back to sleep as it was six o'clock and I would be getting up soon. So I quietly slid out of bed, so as not to wake my parents or my brother, and made my way to my wardrobe. I quickly put my clothes on and brushed my hair. The floorboards groaned as I stepped towards the door, and opened it with as creak. The hallway seemed longer than usual, and the large bay window gave sight to our garden, which a number of birds had decided to make their home. The silence almost hurt as I carefully creped downstairs. I hated morning television but there was nothing else to do, I pushed the door open…

"Boo," My stupid brother jumped out on me, I let out a quiet squeal and hit him over the head with my hand. He could be so childish sometimes even though he was a year older than me.

"Shut up, you'll wake mum and dad," I moaned throwing myself down on the sofa. My brother stared at me and switched the channel.

"Their gone," he said laughing at something on the TV.

"What?" I couldn't believe it, now who was going to take us to Diagonally.

"We'll have to get the night bus," my brother had been going to Hogwarts for five years but this was my first year it was really important to me, I had been going to a magic school in America for three years and had developed a strong American accent, which guys in England kinda liked.

"Well let's go then, I don't want to be late," I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

We carefully stepped outside into the chilly night air and started walking down the road, just then a large purple bus pulled up on the side of the road with a screech. I covered my ears as it halted to a stop; a young conductor stepped off the bus and greeted us with a smile. I being the politest sibling smiled back, my brother scolded the young boy and stepped on brushing past us both. The young conductor took my hand and helped my on taking our luggage onto the bus.

"Where to?" he asked me, he had a strong cockney accent and I threw myself onto one of the empty beds as the bus pulled away, causing me almost to fall off.

"We're going to Diagon Alley," I replied grabbing a hold of one of the banisters.

"Oh, I see mister Malfoy has an American friend," the conductor said tipping his cap.

"N-" but I was cut off by my brother stepping between us.

"Why are you asking stupid questions?" he said shooing him away and sitting down next to us. 'Sorry' I mouthed to him, as he turned back to give me a hopeful glance.

"Why were you so mean to him, he was only being frien-"

"Father wanted you to be a surprise," he said cutting me off rudely.

"That's just like father," I said coldly.

"Father has done a lot for us, if it wasn't for father well god knows where you'd be, you had no intention of studying, but father sent you to America and you soon learnt your lesson," he looked away.

"No, I just didn't want to be a witch, I wanted to be normal-"

"Normal? Normal? Being a witch is certainly normal for a Malfoy, not being one is not," he cut me off again.

"Well maybe I don't want to be a Malfoy then, maybe I'll marry a muggle and inherit their name," I said, I knew this got to him, because I could see him trying to calm himself down.

"You will do nothing of the sort; father would simply not allow it. Besides we have already picked a suitable husband for you-"

"What? When were you planning on telling me this? And just who have you picked out,"

"We were going to tell you when you got to Hogwarts, he is there. You will become boyfriend and girlfriend, and then you will marry," He said, I could see him delight in my sorrow.

"Who is it?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, one of my friends Blaise Zabini," he said standing up as the bus came to a sudden stop.

"That's sick," I said following him off the bus. I waved goodbye to the bus conductor, whose name, I learnt, was Jacob.

"That's life," he said bitterly, walking into a pub.

"You're disgusting," I said quietly, I didn't really want to anger him; after all I saw the outcome of his temper many times before, and it was not pretty. The sun was only beginning to rise now, and there were not too many students doing shopping. I was extremely excited about going to Hogwarts, and ran off leaving my brother to do his own shopping. I went to all the different shops and bought some new robes, and all the books I need for the fourth year. After about an hour of shopping more students stared to arrive, chatting a bustling about noisily.


End file.
